Filha De Quem?
by Monstrenga Official XD
Summary: Kakashi, o idoso mais metelão de Konoha, engravida uma loba (?) e tem uma filhote de loba (?) que "possue" um "kekkei Genkai" desconhecido até por Kishimoto-sama. OC's, Zoofilia, personagens totalmente OOC... E a autora promete na sinopse que, apesar de ter sido atacada por abelhas africanas, a história é melhor do que parece... RESUMINDO, RIPAGEM MEUS AMIGUINHOS XD


**Titulo Original: **A filha do filho do canino branco

**Titulo Ripado:** Filha De Quem?!

**Autor: **Nirvanica Retardada (ID: #164401)

**Ripado Por:** Birosca e Mamão

**Sinopse Original:** Kakashi descobre que tem uma filha, que possui um kekkei genkai muito raro, assim como a falecida mãe, e ainda possui um Kekkei Genkai que ele mesmo não possue, e sim ganhou... Kaishi Hakate consegue se transformar em Loba, Raposa e Cachorra. O que não vai faltar é confusão para Kakashi agora. Sinopse bem ruim, mas a história tá bem, prometo

**Sinopse Ripada U-U: **Kakashi, o idoso mais metelão de Konoha, engravida uma loba (?) e tem uma filhote de loba (?) que "possue" um "kekkei Genkai" desconhecido até por Kishimoto-sama.

OC's, Zoofilia, personagens totalmente OOC... E a autora promete na sinopse que, apesar de ter sido atacada por abelhas africanas, a história é melhor do que parece...

RESUMINDO, RIPAGEM MEUS AMIGUINHOS XD

Capítulo I

_Heeeeeeeey espero que comentem *-* Então primeiro cap. espero que gostem . e bom, não tem capa hehehe ~apanha~ acho que vou fazer um desenho u_u eu manjo de desenho u_u_

Kakashi e o time 7, estavam em uma simples missão de resgate a um gatinho (NA: pois é pessoal, o gatinho denovo ¬¬)**(Birosca: Quem foi que liberou o Nyah para os alcoólatras?)** , quando uma aguia aparece e entrega um pergaminho à Kakashi...** (Birosca: Hm... Uma aguia? Ela bem que poderia ter aparecido com um acento também, não é? – sqn)**

–Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke. Preciso ir. Assuntos a tratar com a Hokage.** (Birosca: "Esqueci uns **_**brinquedinhos**_** por lá" #piscada perva#)**- Kakashi fala em seu tom abitual de sempre.**(Mamão: Abitual é foda! -.-)**

–Mais Sensei! **(Mamão: "Maaaais! Ai! Vai Senseeeeeni! Maaaais!" ahhahahahahahaha) (#Birosca ri histericamente com a comparação de Mamão#)**Você sempre faz isso! Ainda temos mais 6 missões!-Sakura e Naruto reclamam.

–Cuidem delas vocês mesmos, ora...-Kakashi diz, desaparecendo.** (Birosca: Na minha época, toda vez em que alunos eram deixados sozinhos, virara puteiro. .-.)**

–AAAAAH KAKASHI SENSEI VOLTE AQUI!-Naruto grita, todo irritado (NA: jeito Naruto de ser.).** (Birosca: Jeito bicha mal comida de ser... ¬¬)**

–Esqueça Naruto, ele já foi... Vamos continuar...** (Birosca: "com a suruba")**-Sasuke diz, todo calmo (NA: jeito Sasuke de ser.).

Kakashi aparece em frente ao gabinete da Hokage, e se aproxima até a porta da sala.

–Tsunade-sama. Estou aqui, como o pedido.** (Birosca: Eu juro pelo meu dedão do pé esquerdo que eu li "peido"... Viu só o que ripagem provoca na cabeça das pessoas? Porrás!)**-Kakashi disse na porta.**(#Imagina Kakashi sussurrando na aresta da porta e deslizando a língua por ela de maneira seduzente#)**

–Ótimo! Entre e sente, temos assuntos muito... hm, peculiares? pertubadores? no minímo muito estranhos...** (Birosca: Peculiar e "pertubador" é a falta de letra maiúscula nisso aqui, minha filha!)**-Tsunade responde encarando Kakashi.

–Certo...-Kakashi fala meio apreensivo, afinal é uma conversa com a Hokage! Coisa boa num é.** (Mamão: Num e naum... #chatiadu#)**

–Bom, a mais ou menos umas duas semana,**(Mamão: Duas semana é foda -.-)** nós de Konoha**(Birosca: Nós quem? Oo)**, fomos contratados, para captura **(Mamão: Meus poderes de pseudoescritor dizem que falta algo nessa merda de frase...) (Birosca: E essa foi mais uma edição de: Mamão, o filho da filha de Mãe Diná!)**e eliminar uma Loba e sua cria... Mas, a tal Loba, na verdada **(Birosca: Na verdada? WTH?) (Mamão: É que ela era uma puta dada, entende? ;)**era uma ninja que possuia um kekkei genkai de trasformação muito raro...-Tsunade falou, encarando Kakashi.** (Birosca: Oh God... Não sei o que raios significa 'possuia' e 'trasformação', mas não quero esperar para saber!) (Mamão: Simples...A Tsunade está avisando para o Kakashi que ele vai ser possuído por algum vibrador de madeira florestada e logo após será transformado em uma escrava sexual do Jiraya e da Tsunade... Como um cachorrinho ou um brinquedinho pervo... Entendeu agora? XD) (#Birosca se encolhe em posição fetal em um canto e chora#) **

''Loba... Kekkei Genkai raro... Yumi'' Kakashi pensou. Essa conversa já o estava assustando.** (Birosca: Meu fío! 'cê não sabe o que é susto ok? Leio o parágrafo acima de novo... #traumatizada#)**

–Bom, a ninja não foi capturada logo de primeira, acabou matando dois de nossos Jounins, para proteger a sua cria. Bom,** (Mamão: 'Tá ficando repetitivo esse bom... ¬¬)** a uma semana, em uma batalha, acabaram por matar a ninja-loba... E capturaram a sua cria...-Tsunade falou encarando Kakashi.

''Não... ela não...'' Kakashi estava se assustando realmente mas nada falava.** (Birosca: #broxando...#)**

–Kakashi, sabe alguma coisa sobre um Kekkei Genkai tão raro como esse?-Tsunade disse encarando séria ele.

–Sim... Eu deve dizer que conhecia essa ninja... E muito bem...-Kakashi disse meio triste.** (Birosca: Ela estuprou o Kakashito?) (Mamão: Foi ela que tirou a virgindade do cu dele #chatiadu# queria ter sido eu) (Birosca: Mamão, agora não é a hora para relembrar os tempos de puta de cabaré.)**

–Hm, era o que eu queria ouvir... Sabe a cria dela, é muito mais muito parecida com você!-Tsunade disse analizando Kakashi.** (Birosca: Pobre S... Foi deixado de lado T-T) (Mamão: Pobre de mim... Estou ripando essa merda ¬¬)**

–Parecida comigo? Vocês não mataram a cria também?-Kakashi perguntou assustado.** (Birosca: HAHAHA' Se fuuudeeeu! Quem mandou dar o cu e não usar camisinha U-U)**

–Não... Pois achamos... Que ela é sua cria também, então não a matamos...-Tsunade disse simplemente.** (Birosca: De novo S? Te deixaram na mão de novo? T-T) (Mamão: Só eu que imaginei o Kakashi ofegando igual um cachorro enquanto dava a bunda para... Sei lá, o Gai?) (Birosca: Porra! O Kakashi não é viado! T-T Esse Kakashi aí que é traficado de Cingapura!)**

–Temo que ela seja minha mesmo... Eu e Yumi, a ninja-loba iamos nos casar... Mas ela não queria ficar perto dessa vila, e fugiu, procurei ela por anos, mas nunca a achei, eu realmente a amava...-Kakashi enfatizou triste.** (Birosca: Oww... Isso foi tão Bella Swan... Tipo: Eu não sei demonstrar emoções.)(Mamão: Kakashi consegue demonstrar mais emoções com apenas um olho do que essa autora poderia descrever u.u)**

–Peço desculpas por isso Kakashi, mas a pequena loba está aqui, gostaria de ver se ela é realmente sua filha?-Tsunade perguntou olhando a janela.** (Birosca: O que raios me serve saber que ela tava olhando pra janela? Tem algo interessante nela? Não porra!) (Mamão: Ela deve tá vendo o Sexy no Jutsu versão yaoi feito pelo Konohamaru e-e)**

–Sim... E se ela realmente for minha e de Yumi, desejo poder cria-lá aqui na vila...-Kakashi falou se levantando da cadeira.

–Assim concedirei... **(Birosca: GZUIS!) **Ela está na sala 7.-Tsunade disse encarando a janela.** (Birosca: Porra, mas o Konohamaru ainda tá no sexy no Jutsu?!) (Mamão: Aposto que deve ser algo como Jiraya e o Orochimaru dando 'uns 'pega u.u)**

Kakashi saiu da sala sem acreditar!** (Birosca: Somos dois :T)** Uma filha! E ainda de Yumi! Sentia uma dor por saber da morte da amada, mas desejava muito ver sua preciosa e achada cria.** (Birosca: Meeel [Gibson] Déééééus! Mas [oquismo] o que raios é isso? HAHAHAHAHA' ele nem conhece a rapariga e ela já é preciosa? Caraca... Porque a puta que me pariu não deu pro Kakashi hein? Eu queria ser a preciosa dele T-T) (Mamão: Porque o Kakashi é vid#Birosca dá uma voadora# Itai caralho! Sua vaca!)**

Kakashi's POV**(Birosca: Ah! Ótimo... O Kakashi já estava ridiculamente OOC e agora vai piorar mais inda -.-)**

Corri em direção a sala 7. Nunca senti tanta anciedada na minha vida!** (Birosca: Espero que essa tal 'anciedade' seja nada mais do que uma repentina dor de barriga) (Mamão: Que dor de barriga o que mané... Isso aí é o fogo da juventude que queima no rabo da Kakashi!)** Queria conhecer minha filha, perguntar mil coisas a ela, ser o pai que nunca fui.** (Birosca: Perguntar coisas do tipo...?) (Mamão: Tem certeza que quer saber? Mhauahuahau)** Entrei na sala, onde dois guardas estavam com uma menina de uns 12 anos,** (Birosca: Péra aí porra! Se a pirralha tem 12 e isso se passa lá pelos primeiros capítulos do mangá, onde eles ainda resgatavam gatos, isso quer dizer que Kakashi foi pai aos dez anos?!) (Mamão: hahahahahaha' Caceta! Já começou rápido hein? Menino prodígio! Hahahahahha')** cabelos até a cintura extremamente prateados, olhos onix brilhosos,** (Birosca: Beee, eu á ripei muuuita SasuSaku que mencionavam o tão clichado ônix e, acredite, eu nunca tinha visto um sem acento *o*) (Mamão: Ela quis inovar XD)** e uma mascara do nariz pra baixo (NA: pois é, e do Kakashi mesmo, nem precisa fazer NDA xD), vestia uma roupa toda preta, e parecia assustada.** (Mamão: Só porque tem espinhas e esconde o rosto não quer dizer que seja filha do Kakashi... Seja lá o que for esse NDA...) (Birosca: NDA: Nádegas Desnutridas e Arriadas... Resumdo, bunda flácida e caída para os leigos.)**

–Kakashi, então ela é sua mesmo... Ela não fala nada, só nos falou o nome dela e da sua mãe e pai... Kaishi, Yumi e Kakashi.-Um dos guardas falou me olhando. **(Birosca: Kaishi? 10 pela criatividade ;)**

–Kaishi... Esse é o nome dela...-Falei, encarando a menina.

–Quem é você?-Ela disse me encarando.** (Mamão: PORRA VADIA! RACIOCINA! Ele usa máscara, comeu a tua mãe [que é uma loba hahahahahah'] e tem um sharingan... Que saber mais?!) (Birosca: HAHAHAHA' Mamão se emputeceu! Haushuahsauhsauhsuhashuash')**

–Sou Kakashi Hatake, seu pai.-Falei me aproximando dela. Ela me encarou, parecendo querer confirmar o que eu dizia, incrívelmente parecida comigo.** (Birosca: Isso é incrível... E não Incrívelmente sua jumenta! U-U)**

–Sou Kaishi...-Ela disse indo perto de mim.** (Mamão: Já sabemos -.-)**

–Minha filha.-Falei abraçando ela.** (Birosca: #broxando#)**

**(Birosca: lá vem a melhor parte... O fim! UHUU!)**

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Eai? Reviews?_** (Birosca: Só vi uma até agora Mhuahauhauha') (Mamão: Que nada... eu deixei uma review lá: Você pediu reviews, mas felizmente, só temos ripagens XD)**_ Minha primeira fic sobre Naruto gente que orgulho sqn kkkk Bjoss_**(Birosca: SQN MESMO! Orgulho? Hahahahahahahahahaha' Oh Jashin! Minha barriga dói!)**

**Birosca: Então... Acabou (UHUUU \°0°/) Então, essa foi a primeira (e a última) vez que ripo com meu primo imprestável, O David, também conhecido como Mamão Podre, mas enfim! Foda-se, espero que tenham gostado, ou não Õ.o**

**Mamão: Yeep... Não tenho nada de interessante para falar a não ser: Querida Nirvanica Retardada, procure por um beta reader... O mais rápido possível XD**


End file.
